


Admitting

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidentally admitting things, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Poor Caleb and Fjord get embarrassed so easily, infernal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Don't ask them how they know these things





	Admitting

A tiefling sailor the color of grass struggled alongside a crewmate as they pushed at a massive crate. The Mighty Nien stopped to watch while Yasha stepped forward to assist them. The green tiefling thanked her before speaking in Infernal to his friend, repeating a single word as they pushed against the heavy crate in unison.

“What are they saying?” Nott asked, turning to Jester and Molly as she spoke.

“Harder,” two voices said simultaneously. It wasn’t the tieflings. Everyone turned in time to see Fjord and Caleb begin to stammer and blush while Jester and Molly howled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it made me laugh so here you go. Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, comments of any and all shades are welcome!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
